


Prologue

by Thoobn



Category: Karanduun, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoobn/pseuds/Thoobn
Summary: Alehandro witnesses history.
Kudos: 2





	Prologue

Alehandro was but a mere wallflower in the party at Hope’s Paradise Resort in Old Kalinga. He was invited by an old friendly acquaintance, Ignacio. He assured him that it would be alright. It would merely be a get-together between rich folk, nothing bad would necessarily happen, but the bourgeoisie always felt better about having some protection. That changed when Alehandro heard the calm beeping from his earpiece.

* * *

Dekiscola hated assault missions. He thought it would be an easy job, and so far it has been. However, he despised giving orders to lesser sitan who are not really qualified to do any of this. He was in the middle of reprimanding a grunt for tripping the alarm when their patron showed up.

“That will be all. I will take it from here.”

If there’s anything the sloth sitan hated more than giving orders, it’s receiving them. This was exactly why Deceiver Killer Scourge Lament of God hated assault missions.

* * *

Alehandro sighed and moved swiftly around the crowd, trying his best to not alert them to the incident. Hope’s Paradise Resort was huge, covering the entirety of an inner side of Old Kalinga, and the sitan were spotted close to the edge, but a job is a job, and Alehandro had to do it in order to earn the yaman Ignacio promised. Unfortunately, he bumped into a partygoer on the way. He excused himself, but the woman was unfazed.

“Going somewhere?”

“Security business. Nothing to concern yourself with.”

The woman smiled and motioned for Alehandro to continue moving. And so he made his way to Ignacio’s office.

* * *

The sitan were much more efficient in neutralizing guards now that their patron was in charge. Dekiscola scowled at the boss, who merely smirked back at him. The sloth sitan then spotted a more heavily-armored guard. He decided to not let the boss know, out of spite. However, the client seemed to notice him as well, because the next order was to get the armor-piercing rounds. Dekiscola looked dumbfounded. He started to hate his boss even more.

* * *

“The sitan are moving more effectively than usual. We suspect that they are being commanded by a datu. We just don’t know who.”

Ignacio leaned back on his chair, frowning at the situation, expensive pipe in hand.

“Do you want me to find out for you?” Alehandro was well-traveled, and as a former datu, he had some idea of his old competition. However, Ignacio shook his head.

“I need you for the worst case scenario. You are our best warrior.” Alehandro opened his mouth to complain, but Ignacio cut him off. “We can’t show our hand this early. Go back to the main room. I will monitor the situation further.”

* * *

There were more guards after the alarm had been raised. However, the boss expected all of this. Whether it is with precise orders not even seconds after the guards acted, or swift movements, the client was a more capable leader than Dekiscola. One guard charged at the sloth sitan, and before he could react, the patron had already bisected the guard with Dekiscola’s own sword. The sitan’s mild happiness was very minor compared to his annoyment, but he tried his best to hide it, now that his damned life was saved.

* * *

As Alehandro returned to the ballroom, he noticed that the guests were already agitated. The man tried his best to calm the crowd, but then one of the younger men spoke up. “Where is Nekane? Did the sitan get her?”

Alejandro's face went white.

* * *

Nekane’s beautiful blade dripped with the blood of those who dared stop her. Dekiscola realized that he was in good hands as her deadly dance of commands and death continued. He didn’t have to do anything.

* * *

Ignacio arrived at the ballroom at Alehandro’s request. The former wanderer explained what he knew. Nekane was infamous for her ruthlessness and mastery of divine magic. Ignacio called for a sniper.

* * *

Dekiscola watched in growing wonder as Nekane sliced both arrows and bullets from midair and reciprocated with perfect strokes.

* * *

“Are you sure that a sniper will be enough?”

“Even if she hears the shot, she will have but a millisecond to react.”

* * *

Nekane and the sitan rushed through the pool area, the datu hopping on guards’ heads as the sitan brutally murdered those she already passed.

* * *

The sniper positioned himself, and Ignacio and Alehandro stood behind him. The young wanderer prayed to any deity he could, be it the Umalagad, the Trinity, and even dead Batala, for he knew what would happen if Nekane got her way.

* * *

A shot was heard.

_You think you can stop me, child of heaven? You, who abuse the divine order imposed in a bygone age, wish to stop the coming of revolution? Pathetic. Perish now with your corrupt gods._

Nekane floated in front of Alehandro and a befuddled sniper, laughing at their despair. Ignacio’s body fell to the ground next to Dekiscola, who winced in confusion. The old gentleman had a bullet wound on his back, and was bleeding profusely.

And thus, Hope’s Paradise Resort was demolished and annexed to Sagisag, the Gated City.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the opener for my Lie. I'm sorry.
> 
> EDIT: This is an old unfinished Lie, which I might revise later.


End file.
